Dragon Ball Scooby Dooby Super Doo XXX
by TimmyTimmyTurner
Summary: Universes collide in the Tournament of Gods, as Gohan faces off against Shaggy and Scooby Doo. Fighting to protect his universe, Shaggy evokes his love for Scooby and the gang and engages a brutal faceoff against Gohan, who also does not let down. Their intense battle leads to new insights and demonstrations of raw power, emotionally, physically...and sexually.


IN LOVING MEMORY….

Laser beams fly across the stage, as cheering from the Gods of Destruction and angels fill the universal amphitheater with an overwhelming force. Shaggy Rogers, from Universe 500, pants in exhaustion from his position. Opposing him is Gohan, from Universe 7. For the past 30 minutes, the two have been fighting a deadly duel to determine the fate of their respective universes. Gohan activates his Super Saiyan 2, thinking this will be the crux for his long-haired and lanky opponent. Shaggy continues to stand in place, locking his eyes onto Gohan's bulge, as it expands with his transformation into the golden figure.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Gohan screams at the top of his lungs, and thus, in a blinding light, his body transforms into the iconic golden stature, prepared to take on Shaggy once more.

"Like, that's cool and all," Shaggy smirks as he snaps his fingers for his trusty dog, "But Scoobs and I have another trick up our sleeves." In an instant, Scooby is summoned onto the stage. Clearly, Scooby was busy before teleporting onto the fighting ring, as his body was in a strange pose, as though he had been fucking another dog before the interruption.

Surprised, Scooby announces, "Rike Raggy… Rhy?"

"Like, sorry bud. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Shaggy responds, intensely staring into Scoobert's eyes. Scooby now understands the graveness of the situation. And with bravado, the two clap hands to signify their tag-team action, ready to fight the force ahead of them.

"What...the….fuck?" Gohan mutters under his breath, unsure of the events that have transpired in front him. However, with haste, he launches himself at Shaggy and Scooby. Gohan darts in front

of Scooby and punches his rectum with great force.

"Like, HEY! You're gonna pay for that! Like, I only get to fist my dog like that!" Angrily, Shaggy clenches his fists. A red aura surrounds Shaggy's body, as his anger courses through his veins and provides the life force to keep him fighting. "Now, I get to fist you, Zoinks!"

Gohan dodges Shaggy's bullet-like punches in quick succession. The son of Goku had been taught well through the years in this type of combat. Years of fighting formidable opponents equipped Gohan with the skills to combat highly agile foes, like Shaggy.

Gohan taunts Shaggy, "You need to be a little faster than that!" Little does Gohan know that this comment only makes Shaggy more furious. Shaggy's eyes glow with a burning passion.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZOOIIIIIINNNKKSSSSS" Shaggy bellows, unleashing a shock wave that pushes Gohan and knocks some of the audiences members off of the stage. Gohan barely tramples past the edge. Thankfully, he catches himself.

"AGH" Gohan yells, "Who the hell are you? You're not like Cell, Frieza, or even Majin Buu! Where are you from?"

Shaggy walks to the edge of the ring and picks up Gohan by the neck. He whispers in his ear, "T-The name is Shaggy Rogers. And my best friend is Scooby Dooby Doo. Now, get the fuck outta here, Chink" Shaggy squeezes his hand in Gohan's neck. The red aura around Shaggy becomes brighter, as flames erupt from his hair. Gohan can feel his insides pulsating, experiencing the cusp of mortality. Scooby rushes forward, jaws opened, and is prepared to bite off Gohan's head. Just before Scooby jumps, a white light shoots out of Gohan's eyes.

"AACK" Gohan screams, attempting to break free of Shaggy's chokehold. White beams emerge from his hair and eyes, now, and Gohan escapes Shaggy's hold and suddenly transforms into a higher being.

Shaggy, surprised, announces, "Like, ZOINKS! Scoobs, he has another light show for us!"

Gohan screams at the top of his lungs like never before. The audiences members shake in apprehension, unsure of this new form that Gohan is becoming. Gohan's friends and family cheer him on, hoping that Gohan will save Universe 7.

"You thought I would be that yellow figure, huh? Well, you thought wrong. What you saw was only a preview of my raw power. Now, prepare to go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND MY LIMITS" As Gohan screams, his body becomes encased in a grey-white light. No one can see into the prismatic case that Gohan has forced himself into. Shaggy and Scooby cover their eyes amidst the blinding light. A few moments later, Gohan emerges from his crystallis, now with bright white hair and a yellow-white aura.

Krillin revels at the new sight from Goku's son, noting, "He actually did it! He went beyond the Super Saiyan and became Gohan Blanco!"

"Gohan Blanco?" everyone else from Universe 7 questions.

Master Roshi's eyes grow wide, "WHAAAT? BLANCO FORM? NO ONE HAS EVER DONE THAT IN THE HISTORY OF MARTIAL ARTS! NOT EVEN GOKU!"

Shaggy, with a snap of his fingers, summons a pair of earrings on both himself and Scooby.

"No, they can't!" Gohan whispers to himself.

"Scoobs, it's time to fuse!" yells Shaggy, flailing his arms in an ordain, calculated manner. In that instant, Scooby and Shaggy run toward each other in a clumsy manner. Suddenly, the two bodies merge into one entity. The red flares around Shaggy are subdued, but out comes a furry creature with dark-brown fur and a red shirt, as though the flames also merged with Shaggy's shirt.

An anthropomorphic figure walks to the center of the ring, growling at Gohan Blanco.

"Rhike, Rhoinkz! Raim Raggy DOOOOOOOOOO!" the combined entity howled.

Master Roshi cannot believe what he is witnessing, "Another fusion! How?"

"I dunno, but these guys mean business!" Krillin responds.

Gohan Blanco and Raggy Doo engage in an even more deadly fight. They punch each other at nearly light speeds. The sounds of their kicks reverberate across the stadium, and the audience members try to hold onto their seats, making sure not lose their grounding in the seats. The sheer demonstration of power is colossal. Never before have these characters fought a duel so challenging.

Raggy Doo howls a majestic roar, activating the characteristic red flare that encase his jowls in a fearsome fire. The fused figure jumps to unimaginable heights and throws itself to Gohan Blanco. The scent of blood powers Raggy Doo beyond belief. It thrives on the blood of its duelers. Gohan narrowly dodges the assault, and begins to prepare his signature ability, Masenko. Gohan has a foothold and meditates in place, concentrating his remaining energy to defeat Raggy Doo.

"Dad! Can you hear me?" Gohan reaches into the depths of space to communicate with his father. During which, Raggy Doo stops in place, puzzled at Gohan's sudden pause.

Raggy points at Gohan,"Rike, rat r-are roo ruing, Rhoinkz! Rai ress ris means roo forfeit!" and so Raggy Doo prepares another deadly pounce onto Gohan, but the glowing white figure does not hesitate.

Gohan sweats profusely, deep in thought and hoping for the ultimate strike to commence. A new energy sparks Gohan from his momentary stasis, before Raggy is close to his kill. Gohan's eyes and hair glow sporadically, and electricity envelops his body. The warrior from Universe 7 is becoming unstable, as he tries to conjure a beam to destroy Raggy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screams Gohan, with his hands together. His grey-ish hair erupts into a pure white glamor. A bit of the laser sparks from his hands, giving Gohan the motivation to press forth in this endeavor. The warrior yells, unleashing whatever energy he has left, and he achieves an ultimate state to his already Blanco form. "ONE HUNDRED POR CIENTO BLANCO MASENKOOOOO" Gohan announces, as he unleashes a devastating laser from hands and aims at the rapidly approaching Raggy. Doo. The furry figure collides with the laser, falling back and reverting to the original Scooby and Shaggy.

"Zoinks! Scoobs, I think we're done!" Shaggy moans in pain, covering his bloody wounds in his pelvis and abdomen. Scooby licks his wounds, concerned for the fate of Universe 500. Gohan Blanco walks menacingly to the two, and kicks them repeatedly out of rage. Shaggy is close to the edge of the stage, and during his moment of grief, he reflects on his times in Universe 500. He remembers hanging out with the gang, solving mysteries and fucking his team afterwards. He remembers Velma's sweet bosom and THICC thighs, ejaculating all over them. He remembers Daphne's curvy physique and her epic blow jobs. Shaggy remembers finding out about Daphne's affair with Scrappy Doo, and fucking annhiliating her in response to it. Scooby obliterated his nephew as punishment, embracing his role of the sexually abusive uncle.. Shaggy especially remembers Fred and his hard-as-rock abs, fiercely licking them in their outings together, alone. Then, Shaggy looks into Scooby's maligned eyes, witnessing Gohan's forceful kicks into Scooby's exposed abdomen. Shaggy feels helpless at the raw power of Gohan Blanco Por Ciento, but, at the same time, an invigoration dwells in his core. Looking at Scooby, Shaggy reflects on his sexual escapades with his best friend. Shaggy can feel his rod of eternal lust throb of longing, as he recalls penetrating Scooby with the force of 40 Mystery Machines at full throttle. He remembers fucking Scooby so hard, that his erect penis came into contact with the dog's diaphragm. Truly, it was a testament of Shaggy and Scooby's lifelong amour and Shaggy's powerful schlong. The time-bending moments of sheer ecstasy flood back into Shaggy's compendium of memories. The raw force, manifesting into a glorious sight of love, fills Shaggy with a passion no one else can experience. The moments of absolute fucking between the man and dog always resulted in a tighter bond between them, allowing for their fusion. Their bodies are now synchronized to each others' frequencies, tuned to pure desire. _The endless buckets of sweet nectar spilled over this moment_ , Shaggy thinks to himself, _Like, this Chink isn't going to put down Scooby._

Gohan stands before the edge of the ring, embracing the cheers of his family and friends from the crowd.

"Yeah. Get them!" Krillin yells, simultaneously jacking off Master Roshi and feeling remorse over Android 18's lack of passion in their failing marriage.

"I've had enough of you two" Gohan says to his opponents of Universe 500. Before Gohan Blanco can deal the finishing blow to Shaggy and Scooby, Shaggy magically vaults over, carrying Scooby along and returning to the ring. Surprised, Gohan allows his suspended belief take control of his motor functions. He is paralyzed in shock, vulnerable to Shaggy and Scooby's blows.

"Like, not so fast, fucko" Shaggy responds, who, along with Scooby, is enveloped in a white glow like Gohan's.

"No, they can't be! Them too!" Master Roshi cries in astonishment and ejaculation from Krillin's epic handjob.

Shaggy and Scooby erupt in a white power. "Shaggy Blancoooooo!" Shaggy announces, and Scooby howls in sync, "Rooby BlancoOOOOoOoOoOoooOoO. Rhite is Right!" The power duo dash to Gohan and bullet punch him, causing deep wounds to form immediately. Their raw strength overwhelms Gohan's depleted state. Now, Gohan feels mortality before him, and is close to admitting defeat. The two jostle Gohan without much resistance, and Gohan is severely close to elimination. Shaggy Blanco kicks Gohan off the stage, but a new figure emerges from the edge and picks Gohan up.

"Hey there! What are you doing to my son?" a familiar voice rings across the stage.

Shaggy cannot believe who is in front of him, "Is that…? No, it can't be! It's, like, like, like, SON GOKU!"

Goku puts Gohan in the audience, "Let me take it from here," and faces Shaggy, "Hi! I'm really excited to fight! You look like a strong man," becoming serious quickly. Shaggy reverts to his original form and commands Scooby, "Scooby, you're hurt. Like, go," and Scooby lunges himself off the stage. "Bye Bye, RAGGY" Scooby announces before going. "This is my fight, now," Shaggy mutters. He takes out a box of Scooby Snax and pulls out the treat for himself, expecting it power himself up for the fight of the century. However, Goku, before Shaggy can pop the snack into his mouth, puts his fingers to forehead, concentrating on the food. A hunger-induced Goku performs an Instant Transmission and snatches the Scooby Snax from Shaggy, denying him the power boost.

"MMM! Just what I needed before a big fight!" Goku announces, popping the treat into his mouth. Shaggy's jaw is opened wide in surprise, unsure of the Scooby Snax's effect on a Saiyan. Nevertheless, Shaggy's eyebrows furrow and he grits his teeth. That was the last Scooby Snax Shaggy had, and Goku robbed him of his only opportunity of using it.

"Like, FUCK YOU, GOKU!" Shaggy bellows, charging at Goku.

The Scooby Snax takes effect on Goku. He feels his member growing large between his legs, rubbing against his swole thighs. The massiveness almost debilitates Goku; he needs to unleash the rod to relieve the tightness in his groin. Goku's pupils dilate in lust, readying himself for Shaggy's onslaught. While Shaggy seeks vengeance and victory, Goku wants to satiate his profound longing for a monstrous fuck. "Fuck _me_?" Goku points to himself, "No! I'll FUCK you!" And so, a red and yellow flare imbues Goku, and his iconic training clothes spontaneously tear apart spontaneously to reveal his chiseled 8-pack, bulging pecks, burly legs, and his throbbing, pulsating member.

"Like, what the fuck?" Shaggy abruptly stops his charge, astonished by Goku's sudden nudity. He adjusts his posture and points, "No! I didn't mean it that way!"

Goku stares lustfully at Shaggy, "I don't care! I haven't had good sex in 7 years with Chi-Chi. She's not as good as before…"

Recovered from his past match, Vegeta yells from the crowd, clearly angered by Goku's actions, "KAKAROT! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING, NOT FUCKING, THAT SKINNY BITCH!" Goku ignores Vegeta's words, succumbing to an entranced state from the Scooby's Snax sinful influence.

Master Roshi's nose releases copious amounts of blood at the sight of Goku's sweltering body. "OH MY DRAGON BALLS! GOKU IS FUCKING HOT. MOVE ASIDE, KRILLIN, I WANT A HANDJOB FROM HIS STRONG HANDS!" Roshi screams, while Krillin weeps in envy of Goku's physique. The whole audience cheers for Goku, mainly desiring Goku's schlong of devastation. Murmurs in the crowd rumor that such a powerful member can dominate Shenron.

Goku instant transmissions to Shaggy's spot, suddenly putting him in a chokehold and whispers in his ear, "Give me your sweet ass" in a menacing manner. Goku shoves his giant fist in Shaggy's mouth as a gag, restricting the warrior from Universe 500's speech. The blonde figure cannot speak and finally submits to Goku's physical and sexual prowess. No one in the audience objects the following events, as the people revel at Goku's distincts abilities and emit a sexual reprise in response to Shaggy's vulnerability. Goku then dances a masculine demonstration of sexuality, whilst repeatedly inserting his member into Shaggy's orifice of pleasure. Shaggy's face is that of not only despair and pain, but also love. The anal penetration reminds Shaggy of his experiences with Scooby, making the man long for Scooby's adroit, salivating tongue that stimulated Shaggy's schlong. Shaggy now understands Scooby's pain whenever he does it to his faithful dog, but realizing that Scooby endures the pleasurable pain for love. Although suffering from Goku's fury, concentrated in his balls like a dragon's fire, Shaggy can't help but feel relieved, now experiencing the other end of the situation. The frequent osciliations of penetration are too fast for the audience's eyes. It is as though they have entered an ethereal plane between their respective universes and the tournaments. No one can fathom the sheer display of fucking between Son Goku and Shaggy.

"You know, there is a Super Saiyan form reserved only for the best" Goku mutters.

Shaggy, enduring the brute force on the submissive side, groans in the realization that his tears are only going to become larger. "Like, Wh-" Shaggy tries to speak, before Goku sparks yellow and white flashes to activate his new form.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAH-" Goku screams before Shaggy interrupts him, "Like, do you have to do that every ti-" but an explosion of white and yellow erupt from Goku's body.

Goku continues, "I MUST GO BEYOND MY LIMITS. PREPARE TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND. AAAAAAAAHHHH" Finally, a magical radiance engulfs the two in a mystical white light, like that of Gohan Blanco 100 Por Ciento, but more milky in hue. Goku's hair is white, and his rod of everlasting lust assumes greater girth and length, defying Shaggy's expectations. Shaggy revels at Goku's size and fears for himself, "Like, Zoinkkksss!" Shaggy exclaims.

"This is better than the Kaio-Ken or my previous Super Saiyan transformations. I am now Super Saiayan XXX. No number can quantify desire. I can fuck even _**H**_ _ **A**_ _ **R**_ _ **D**_ _ **E**_ _ **R**_ " Goku laughs in satisfaction, breeching into a sexually-deranged state. Faster than before, Goku instant transmissions around Shaggy, as though creating clones of Goku. Each time, however, Goku unleashes a powerful thrust with either his hard rod or fist, attacking Shaggy in the mouth or anal receptacle of gratification. Shaggy is surprised he has survived this long, but he supposes that his love for Scooby is keeping him alive. Falling numb, Shaggy feels hours have gone by, repeatedly receiving Goku's licks from the Super Saiyan XXX. Goku releases a finale of spectacular domination. Bending the rules of space and time, Goku prepares an assault like that of the Spirit Bomb. His member's veins swell in anticipation, and Shaggy feels his rectum expand beyond its capabilities. Blood spills through and lands on the floor. The incredible prowess of Goku's trunk demonstrates itself, as Goku unleashes a cosmic torrential flood, prompting Shaggy to moan in a revolutionary ecstasy. The two escape the interdimensional plane, as the effects of the Scooby Snax wear off and Goku is relieved of his monstrous form. Prostrate on the floor, Shaggy cannot feel his body and is unable to move. Goku kicks Shaggy off the ring, thereby declaring him and Universe 7 as the victors in this fight. Shaggy teleports back to the stage, fully clothed and looking solemn. He knows he has failed Universe 500, especially Scooby.

Goku puts his clothes back on, amidst the intense cheering, as his friends and family celebrate another win for Universe 500. "Thanks for the fight! That was really fun!" Goku congratulates, putting out his hand for Shaggy.

Clearly broken, emotionally and physically, Shaggy refutes, "Like, you just utterly destroyed me! You expect me to shake your damn hand?"

Goku lets out a sigh and puts his hand on the warrior's shoulder, "I want to thank you for the great sex. I haven't had that in many years! Besides, don't worry about your universe's existence. We'll find out a way to make sure everyone here comes out safe." smiling in reassurance.

Shaggy sheds a tear of joy, knowing that someone can help save Universe 500. "Like Zoinks," Shaggy says, with his voice cracking, "Thanks. And you know what? Maybe you chinks aren't so bad after all. Like, I shouldn't be rude to you all," accepting the wrongness of his racism. Shaggy learns that racial prejudice does not justify presumptions about the capabilities of his peers.

A portal opens for Universe 500, and Shaggy, before jumping in it, winks at Goku. Goku smirks in response. Gohan runs to his dad, and they hug.

"Dad! You did great! How did you do that?" Gohan asks.  
Goku responds, ruffling his son's hair, "Well, son, it's all about experience. Your mom and I have had plenty of practice." He looks into the closed portal to Universe 500, "And you know what? The way Shaggy thinks about his friend, Scooby, is what will push them further to greatness. I have high hopes for their friendship and their journey as warriors."

Gohan has a confused look and retorts, "Uhhh…. Dad? You do realize that Scooby is Shaggy's dog. And that Shaggy repeatedly fucks him"

Astonished, Goku stares blankly at Gohan, "Wait, what?"


End file.
